Luis did 9 fewer jumping jacks than Jessica at night. Jessica did 44 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Luis do?
Explanation: Jessica did 44 jumping jacks, and Luis did 9 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $44 - 9$ jumping jacks. She did $44 - 9 = 35$ jumping jacks.